1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a panel fastener assembly for removably fastening an interior component to a structure support member of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicle include various interior components, such as door panels, armrests, dash panels, and headliners, which are secured to the inner sheet metal support structure of the vehicle. Typically, theses interior components are secured to the inner sheet metal by a plurality of screws or non-removable fasteners. The securing of the components to the sheet metal by use of screw or permanent/non-removable fasteners requires additional assembly time, tools and expense and also limits the serviceability to the component, inner sheet metal or structures enclosed therebetween.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastener assembly for readily and removably fastening an interior component to a structure support member, such as the inner sheet.
The subject invention relates to a fastener assembly for attaching a trim panel to a support panel. The fastener assembly includes a clip portion having a handle end, a guide leg projecting from the handle end and a pair of locking legs projecting from the handle end and spaced parallel on opposing sides of the guide leg. The fastener assembly further includes a base portion having a bridge portion extending from at least one base plate and defining a slot therebetween for removably receiving the guide leg therethrough, at least one locating projection extending longitudinally from the base plate opposite the bridge to a distal end, and at least one locking tab projecting from the locating projection toward the base plate. The base portion is adapted to retain the support panel between the locking tab and the base plate and the clip portion is cooperable with the base portion to retain the trim panel between the base plate and the clip portion.